You Are My Sunshine
by Rosemari Blythe
Summary: The pack is growing and changing. It's a struggle to have a normal life. But hey, who ever said that normal is fun?
1. Chapter 2

Embry's POV

I got to the bathroom just as she finished screaming "What happened?!"  
"What the hell are these doing in here?" She held up a pair of boxers. "I told you stop leaving them laying on the floor. What's worse is what the hell is on them?" she asked looking a little green.  
"Julianna Lee Mesno, I swear to god those are not mine." she just rolled her eyes.  
"Oh are they the underwear grimlons?" She spat out.  
"No they're Jake's."  
"EWWW" she shouted chucking them at my face.

Jules POV

OMG I just held Jacob's underwear. Disgusting. I feel bad about throwing them and Embry,  
though. Well he'll forgive me. I mean he is my fiance. Oh I just get a tingling feeling in my stomach when I say that. I mean I'm 19 and Embry's 32. That's a huge age difference.  
Even for a werewolf who doesn't age. I never really understood why he loved me, although I didn't particularly care why. I was just happy he did. He said there was some secret he wanted to tell me but he was waiting for the right time to say it. I often tried to pry it out of him but he just won't budge. I was in the kitchen now and I just picked up the phone. As I dialed Jacob's number, I thought back to when he first told me he was a werewolf...

"Jules can you come out back for a minute?"  
"Babe, the roast has to come out in 15 minutes. Can't it wait?"  
"Oh just come here" "K I'm coming" I walked through the sqeaky screen door "I thought you fixed that I asked him "I never got around to it. Now I have something important to tell you. Promise me you won't have a panic attack or something."  
"I promise Em. Just spit it out."  
"Umm...Jules I'm a werewolf?" he said it more like a question than a statement.  
"Ok Em go wait in the car while I grab the keys."  
"Why?"  
"I'm taking you to the hospital to see if you have a concussion or something." I said edging toward the house.  
"I'M SERIOUS!" he shouted "I'm a werewolf so is Jacob, Quil, Sam, Seth, Collin, Brady, Paul, Jarred, and even Leah."  
"Leah?" I asked "Yeah but with her it's a mystery."  
"I'm sorry but I still don't believe you." I said "Wait here k?" He said without waiting for a response. He knew I would. I waited and in about a minute he came back from the forest. Or I think it was him. In the place were he went into the forest out came a giant grey wolf. He walked up to were I stood rooted to the spot. "Embry?" I asked timidly. In response he shook his head up and down a licked my face. "Ewww Em Gross."

That's when Jacob answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked tiredly "JACOB TIMOTHY BLACK GET YOUR FURRY LITTLE ASS TO MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" I screeched.  
"Jules what's wrong?" He asked fully aware now.  
"JUST GET OVER HERE, NOW!" I walked into the backyard and picked up a stick. Then I went into the bathroom and grabbed Jake's underwear with it.

Jacob's POV

Oh god I wonder what's wrong. Is Jules hurt? Is Em hurt? Oh god. That's when I reached the house. I didn't bother to knock, I knew better than that. And in the living room holding a stick with my underwear on it was Jules."What the hell is this?!" She asked. She seemed to calm down since her phone call. "underwear?" I replied probably looking sheepish. "I know bloody damn well it's underwear." she replied threw her teeth. "I want to know what's on it and why the hell it's in my house!" she's yelling again. Oh shit how did I forget those here? And why did Jules have to find them? God why do you hate me?

Better yet why do women hate me?

Emily's mad at me because Leah kicked me out of her house because Kim started to trip and I caught her. Around her chest. Jarred got pissed and now Jules mad at me. I mean damn, women do hate me. "Well while you were at Jaime's house I stopped by to see Embry. And Sam called a meeting. I hadn't planned on phasing so I had boxers on" I stopped to look at Jules. She was looking at me expectantly "So instead of trashing them I tied them to my leg with my pants. I phased and went to meet Sam. On the way I met up with Jarred and I was apologizing in for the incident with Kim and she hadn't told him yet. He got pissed and we got into a fight. He kind of threw me against a tree and that stuff all over them is tree sap." I looked up from my hands. She had an instant look of relief on her face. "I'm gonna throw these in the wash." she said. I followed her into the hall to the closet were the washer was.  
"Why did you leave them here?" She asked.  
"I didn't want to go home covered in sap so Em lent me some clothes and I carried mine home. I must have dropped those." I said nodding towards the washer.  
"Ok just don't do it again gave me a figgen heart attack when Em said they were yours."  
"OK I'm sorry Jules" I said pulling her into a tight hug.  
"It's ok Jake just don't do it again." she said returning my hug.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LEXI PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT ME! If you love me you write something from my point of view like when Leah...

Sorry left it open again gotta get out of that habit before Seth completely ruins the story. He likes to push my buttons and leaves little hints like that.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seth's POV

3 DAYS LATER

Why does it always have to be me? Better yet my sister? Why did my SISTER have to imprint before me. Not that I'm not happy for her it was just a huge shock since she is the only female and we didn't know what to expect cause nothing like her ever happened. I remember when she first phased and her, err, cycles stopped. Freaked the crap out of her cause she thought she was pregnant. But yeah I think I figured it out. Leah always gets really needy and try's to get almost every man she sees into bed around May. It would be hilarious if she wasn't my sister. I called a meeting today to explain my theory I just hope I leave it with my head still on...

2 HOURS LATER

"Seth why did you call a meeting?"  
"Well I have a theory about why Leah's, err, cycles stopped." Everyone looked at me like they wanted to vomit. "What it's not like I think about it all the time it kinda just popped into my head."  
"Just spit it out" Jake thought.  
"Umm, maybe Leah's, umm, female parts are more like a wolf's than a humans." Everyone looked kinda puzzeled "You know like in the spring when she get's really erm... needy?"  
Suddenly Jake burst into laughter. God his wolfy laugh was so friggen annoying. "Seth just spit it out i'm dying over here!"  
"I think Leah goes into heat." That's when I heard her. Damn it she just phased. "Seth Allen Clearwater. I'll give you a half a minute head start." That's when I bolted leaving everyone, rolling over with laughter, behind me. "Dylan shut the fuck up." Leah nearly screeched, making everyone laugh harder. Leah was catching up to me. I had to give her props she was one fast son of a "excuse me I'm a girl so i wouldn't be a son of what you were just about to call mom."  
"Leah i'm sorry but look it makes since. Around May you get really err needy. You try to get anything male in sight into bed. I mean you even tried to get Dylan to sleep with you."  
"Yeah but you don't have to tell that to the guys!" aw shit she's right on my tale "Leah i'm sor..." That's when she pounced.

Dylan's POV

"10 bucks Leah gets a good hit on him."  
"10 bucks he'll whip her ass." the paul added "Dill, did she really try to get you into bed?"  
"Umm yeah?" I said "Wow that would be like me trying to screw Seth." paul said laughing.  
"Heard that" Seth shouted throwing Leah onto the ground. Pausing he said "Paul I always knew there was something special between us." I rolled over on the ground shaking with laughter.  
"Hey Leah who did you imprint on?" I was the newest member of the pack. But I did know what imprinting was, kinda.  
"Umm, I gotta go. Seth we'll finish this at home." Then she phased. Everyone else was staring at me.  
"What?"  
"Nothing" Jake muttered. Then the rest of them phased back. I was the last one, but I was new so it didn't really matter to me. I would get the hang of it. Seth came running. He stared at me with wide eyes and then he turned to Sam and said "Tell Leah to come find me later." He turned and had phased before he even made it out of the clearing.  
"What's going on?" I asked everbody. Noone answered so Jake just said "Dylan what do you know about imprinting?" he asked.  
"It's like love at first sight, right? Like finding your soal mate?"  
"Yeah we had better go back to my place. This might take a while." We turned and headed back to Jake's place. That's when he explained to me EXACTLY what imprinting was.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for telling my part of the story babe. Love Ya...Oh btw Leah and Dylan are coming by for dinner. So you may not wanna mention your writing cause you know she'll read it.

Shit Leah's coming well i'd better hide this before she get's here, cause we all know what's would happen and i just got a new table cloth and bloods hard to get out.

Lex & Wolfman

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Dylan's POV

Holy shit. Leah imprinted on me? That can't be write cause i'm a wolf and she's a wolf.  
Wait Jake said whoever is most likely to carry on the genes. Does that mean another wolf?  
It can't cause all the other guys imprinted on humans. Omg! Leah loves me? But she's 33 and i'm 16. Won't that cause a stir? Truth is I kinds love her to. OMFG that's like loving my sister in a total non-sibling kinda way. Wow this is so messed up. What if I imprint?  
Jake say's he thinks I imprinted on Leah before I ever became a wolf. I met her when I was 12 and I've loved her ever since. Huh, I love Leah Clearwater. Mr. and Mrs. Dylan James Willoughby. Weird, but I love the sound of it. Well I guess I'll call her later.


	2. Chapter 3

Leah's POV

OMG I hope they don't tell him. I'm mean I want to be with him so much, but what if he

imprints? It could really hurt him. That's when the phone rang. "Hello?" "Leah?" "Yeah

Sam I really don't want to talk about it." "It's ok you don't have to, but you better

go find Seth. He's kind of freaking out." "K I'll go find him." "Bye Leah." "Bye Sam."

"Oh and Leah, I told the guys if they even mentioned it they were doing extra patrols

for a month." "Oh like that'll control Paul." That's when I hung up.

Seth's POV

My sister? MY SISTER? Oh my god how could my sister imprint and not me? She might be

32 but I'm 27. Is that such a big difference? I expect Leah will be here soon. Sam

probably told her to come find me. I hope she's not mad at me. I didn't mean for her to

think I was upset with her. Well when she got here I'd explain it wasn't her I was upset

with, it was karma. One time I leave the toilet seat up and she falls in and now the

universe wants to get me back. "Seth?" "Oh sorry Le I didn't here ya." "You were just a

bit obsorvered." "You know I'm not mad at you right?" "Yeah baby brother, I know." She

walked over and nuzzled my shoulder. "Let's head home." "Kay, I'll race ya. I'll even

give you a head start." "Ok. On your mark, get set, go!" She waited about 10 seconds

before she took off. She quickly over took me."Come on baby brother, you can do better

than that." "Shut-up Leah."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

ALEXIS HOPE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! IF YOU POST ONE MORE THING ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE

YOUR HEAD IS GOING TO BE MOUNTED TO THE WALL. RIGHT NEXT TO SETH'S MY LIVING ROOM

HAS A WOLF THEME ANYWAYS! -LOVE YA 3 LEAH

Leah kinda lost it, said she wanted to check her email that little load a shit. Oh,

well she's just gonna have to deal with it. I come into the story pretty soon. So

far this has been what I've gotten from the other wolves.

LOVE

LEXI AND LEAH

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dylan's POV

Why won't Leah call me back? I've called her like 10 times. Maybe she thinks I'm mad at

her. I just want to explain that I love her to. RING, RING, RING! "Hullo?" "Hey Dylan

can I come over?" "Sure Le." "K I'll be there in like 2 minutes." She hung up. Oh man

what am I gonna say to her? How am I gonna explain I really want to be with her? Maybe

I should have taken the chance when she offered it. OMFG I JUST THOUGHT ABOUT DOING IT

WITH LEAH. Well hey maybe It'll happen eventually. "Dylan?" I walked to the living room

to meet her. "Leah Michelle Clearwater, I love you." she stared at me with wide eyes

then turned and bolted out the door. She phased before she even made it out the door. I

ran after her. Phasing I emidiatly heard her. "Oh no oh no. How could this happen?"

"Leah" "Dylan just go" "No Leah just shut up." "DYLAN DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" "Sorry

Le can you just listen." "Dylan, I know your mad at me but I really can't take this

right now. I'm sorry I can't control it but I'll leave you alone from now on." "Le Le I

love you. Sam thinks I imprinted on you while I was still human cause now my emotions

for you just got even stronger. I've always loved you Leah Clearwater and I know you

love me. So no worries about me imprinting on other people." "Oh Dylan" That's when she

phased back. I've seen Leah naked before but I never like really looked cause she

would just beat the shit outa me. But now, damn. She had a nice body. I realized I was

starring and looked away. "You idiot. I know you've seen me before." I phased to. It was

alot less comfortable for me. That's when we started to make out.

Seth's POV

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I really want you to meet her Em. She's so sweet. I really think you'll like her.

She just moved down here. She's been going to college in Michigan."

"Michigan who would wanna go there?"

"They have one of the greatest medical schools in the country."

"Oh."

"Her plane get's here at 7:30 tonight but I can't pick her up. Do you think you could

grab her for me?"

"Yeah Sam sure."

"Thanks man I gotta go."

Huh who knew that Sam had a little sister? Well I didn't but ok then. I was actually kinda

excited to meet her. There hasn't been anyone new around here in a while. Apparently when

she was little she lived with her dad. She only saw her mom and brothers once or twice in

her life and now she's gonna move here? Well maybe she wants to finally get to know her

family. Or what's left. Both of her parents are dead and so is her other brother Kyle.

Well I had better head to the airport it's a 2 hour drive.

3 HOURS LATER

Wow she is so beautiful. She has the most beautiful dark brown hair and milky brown eyes.

I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. "Um why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Seth and you are?" "Alexis, but you can call me Lexi." She said smiling

back. "Are you the guy Sammy said was coming to pick me up?" "Ya that's me."

Did I just imprint?

Lexi's POV

Wow he's gorgeous. I've never felt anything like this. It's so, so strong. This is the

most passionate love I have ever felt. I just want to curl up into a ball and snuggle

with him forever. "So you were studying medical stuff?" "Yeah I was studying to become

a pediatrician but I had to uhh, stop when some other things happened in my life." she

replied looking kind of sad. "Maybe you can finish at Washington State when things start

to pick back up." he offered smiling. "Yeah maybe, but it's probably to late to join

back up into cheer." "You were a cheerleader?" he asked "Yup U of M Wolverines." "Wow"

"Thanks" I said giggling. He looked like he was gonna explode from that grin on his face.

He was shaking pretty bad. "Dude don't phase." I warned him. Oh shit he doesn't know

about that. Fuck that's gonna be hard to cover up. "WHAT?!" he yelled slamming on the

brakes. "Seth please can you call down it's just an expression." "No it's not Lexi you

know something." "Seth we're almost home can you just take me to Sam." "Sam had to err,

run some erronds. But I'll take you to Emily.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Aww Lex this is my favorite part of the story. I love you3

Pookey I love you but stop commenting my stuff. Please Review(:

Kisses From

Lex and Seth

_________________________________________________________________________________________

1 HOUR LATER

Seth's POV

"Sam I swear she know's something she told me to and I quote "Dude don't phase" yeah she

said it was just and expression but she also said she had to drop outta school cause

stop when some other things happened in her life. Ok I'll see you in a few."

Lexi's POV

I gotta be more careful. If they find out they'll lock me up in a hospital or something.

Maybe I can tell Sam but he's my only chance. How could I explain this to anyone? I hope

he doesn't think I'm a total freak or something. Oh God what am I going to do. Why did I

say that to Seth. It totaly freaked him out. Well I probably didn't have a chance with him

anyways. Then Sam got home. "SAMMY!" I screamed running the door to hug him. "Hi baby girl"

"Sam how many times have I told you. I. AM. NOT. A. BABY!" "Sure your not baby sister."

"Umm, Sam I have to tell you something. Please promise me you won't freak out." "I promise.

What is it?" "Err, can we go out back?"I walked out the back door. I knew he would follow

me. "Wait here Sammy." I commanded.

Sam's POV

What if Seth was right? My sister? MY BABY SISTER?! How could this be possible? But it was.

Out of the forset walked a giant, well tiny compared to the rest of us, wolf. She was very

pale brown with a hint of pink in her fur. Then I lost it. For the first time in years I

phased without meaning to. Lex stared at me with wide eyes. For the first time I heard her

voice in my head. "WHAT THE FUCK?! SAM IS ONE TO? WHAT IS MY WHOLE FAMILY GIANT MUTADED

DOGS?" "Not just our family the whole pack makes up of Me, Jacob, Jarred, Paul, Brady,

Collin, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, and you. We thought Leah was the only female wolf. Who

knew that you were one to." Just then Jacob phased.

"Leah? Your voice sounds different." God Jacob was ignorant.

"Ok I really wanna meet this Leah girl."

"SAM WHO IS THAT?!" Jacob asked sounding alarm. He ran into the clearing and stopped dead

on his heels. He stared at me with total shock. "Who are you?" he finally asked me.

"Jacob, this is Lexi."

"Sam I have a voice."

"You guys bicker like a married couple."

"Well we're not married, that would freak Emily out, but umm Sam is my big brother?" she

said it more like a question than a statement. Slowly everyone else began to phase. First

Paul, then Jarred, then Brady and Collin, then Embry, then Quil and Seth, and finally Leah.

They all ran to the clearing to meet us and stared at me with open shock. They all finally

started to speak. "Well hello pretty lady" "Hi" "WTF?" "SO THIS IS THE GIRL SETH WON'T SHUT

UP ABOUT".

Leah never said a single word.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

I know our story is kind of messed up. Please review.

BUNCHES OF LOVE

ALEXIS CLEARWATER

_________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 4

Leah's POV

How is this possible? Can this be possible? I thought I was just some genetic malfunction.

But the proof is right here in front of me. I realized everyone had phased back except for

me and the girl "Lexi" she thought. Well at least she wasn't all pushy and invading my

thoughts. "I know you probably don't like me Leah, but I really need your help." "Don't

like you. I am so freaking happy that I have another girl. Do you have any idea how hard

it is to be the only girl?" "Umm, Leah they're starting to stare." We both turned and all

the guys, wearing pants now thank god, were starring at us. "Let's go phase back." I

suggested. Seth looked like he was going to follow us but Sam muttered "They're just

phasing back. Leah doesn't care if she's in front of us but Lexi is new and she's pretty

shy." "Pretty shy dude she's a cheerleader. I think shy's outa the question." "Look Seth

just because you wanna see my sister naked does not mean everyone else here needs to." he

said nodding towards the other guys.

Lexi POV

Me and Leah took our time walking back she explained how she handled being a wolf and

how much easier it would be with another girl. "Leah, I think I imprinted on Seth."

"It's ok Lex, he imprinted on you first." she said smiling. As we got back they started

hounding me with questions. It was really annoying. Finally when Paul asked me if being

a wolf had effected my sex life I phased. Damn it. I though I had it under control. He

phased to just as I took a jump for his leg. Shit he was fast. But I,as I was several

feet smaller, was faster. I thought I hear Jacob mutter "She's faster than Leah." Just

as Paul to a bite at my left flank. Damn I gotta pay attention. I grabbed ahold of his

right back leg and I pulled. Throwing him into a tree was hard work. Cause he was heavy.

Just as I was about to bite his back, I was thrown backwards. Sam was restraining Paul

and Quil had me. "Alexis calm down." "EM, HELP ME HOLD HER DOWN SHE'S FUCKING STRONG."

that brought a grin to my face so I was fast and strong. Huh well let's just see how

strong I was. I managed to get Quil of by kicking him in his manly wolf areas I thought

I heard him say "damn it not fair" and I grinned. "Embry let go of me or I will rip your

leg off." He still had me pinned down. "Fat chance Lex." Then Sam walked over to us. "Em,

let go." "But Sam." "I've got her Em." "Ok boss" he honestly looked dissapointed as he

climbed off of me. "Alexis Hope Uley you need to calm down."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah I can be a bitch. I still remember this fight. It was my firt fight as a wolf. Fun,

fun.

Lex I still don't think you should have fought him. Your so tiny he could have hurt you

so easily.

He only says that cause Paul kicked his ass.

(: SETH+LEXI=LOVE

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alexis Hope?" everyone asked at once

"It's her full name idiots." then I phased. Damn it all the guys saw me naked. And boy

where they starring. Collins jaw actually dropped. "DAMN IT" I said and pop back to wolf.

If you boys will excuse me. Sam let me go." Sam was just starring at me with wide eyes.

"Sammy it's ok just let me go." he seemed to consider it and then he stood up and released

me. I ran farther into the woods and phased back to human, getting dressed quickly. As I

walked back into the clearing. Seth whistled. Sam looked ready to beat him down. I walked

over to him and placed my hand on his arm. It was the farthest I could reach. Looking at

the rest of the guys they were huge. They were all arounf 6'5", Even Leah was Around 5'10".

Weird cause I was only anout 5'3". Wow I was tiny compared to them. Well I was really

strong and fast, probably helped from all my years of cheerleading. I mean I didn't just

get a 6 pack without working out. My curly brown hair fell just past my shoulders. I had

pretty big milky brown eyes. For a 17 year old my assets were a pretty good size. I guess

I was pretty average looking around normal people. Around the pack I looked like a tiny

little doll. Probably why Sam calls me dolls. "Collin shut-it unless your trying to catch

flies." That got everyone to laugh. Everyone except Sam. "Sammy it's ok. I have to get my

emotions under control. I nearly phased during the middle of practice before when I

couldn't land my layout." Everyone looked puzzeled. "It's a cheerleading move" they just

starred at me. "Dumn dogs" I muttered. Jake walked over to me and put his arm around my

shoulder. "Welcome to the pack, Lex. Getting in a fight with Paul is pretty much how

all of us joined the pack." "Hey where is Paul?" I asked. "Quil and Embry took him away

so that you wouldn't have the chance to rip his head off." Damn it, they were smart. Oh

well.

Jacob's POV

Yeah we all picked fights with Paul noone ever really does much damage. And for Lexi this

being her first figth she was freaking amazing. Noone has ever kicked Paul's ass like that

before. And to be beat by a girl. A little girl, well tiny compared to us, was utterly

amazing. I knew I liked that girl from the start. Paul needed a good ass-whooping, maybe

it'll keep his attitude in check. Ehh, probably not. "Lex how did you get so strong?" she

was stronger than Quil, maybe even stronger than me. I doubt it. "I've been in cheerleading

since I was 4. I've been in good shape and that helps." she paused for a minute "Jake,

why am I so small? I mean the rest of you guys, even Leah, are huge and here I am as tiny

as ever." "Well maybe it was because you were tiny before you phased so it didn't help

much." "I guess." she sounded kinda disapointed "Why, do you wanna be a totally huge

monster?" I asked just trying to lighten the mood "Well won't it look weird when I'm

hanging out with you guys and I'm just the little tiny girl hanging out with all the cool

tall muscly dudes?" "Lexi, do you really care about that? Or are you just worried you

won't fit in here?"

"What if everyone hates me? I mean I haven't been here in years."

"But it's not your fault you lived with your dad and then you went to college way over in

Michigan. You will fit in here. I guarantee you that everyone will love you. You just

have that little quirk that makes everyone like you, not to mention that your super pretty

but don't tell Seth I said that he'll kill me." We had just reached my place. "Lex, do you

wanna stay here tonight?"

"Yeah Jake that'd be great. Can I call Sam to let him know?"

"Sure phones in the kitchen."

"Thanks Jake, for everything."

Lexi's POV

I thought I heard him mutter "sure, sure". I called Sam and he said it was fine. Jake

insited I have his bed and he took the couch. He's such a gentlemen. I think Jake is gonna

be one of my very best friends. In the morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I walked

into the kitchen and Jake greeteed me "Hey sleepyhead" I saw the mountain of pancakes he

made. "What, are you feeding the whole rez?" "No just the pack" he replied. "Ok what can

I do to help?" "Can you flip the pancakes? I gotta go to the bathroom." "Sure Boss" I had

already flipped 5 when all the guys showed up. Huh no Dylan or Leah. Well when your in

love...

20 MINUTES LATER

"Damn Lex that's your what 10th?"

"11th but Em I notice you've already had 8"

"Yeah but you started eating after us" When we were all done eating it turns out I ate the

most, 17, and Quil was close behind with 15.

Huh maybe I was a freak. For a werewolf. I was tiny, superfast, superstrong, and

I ate the most. Maybe something was wrong with me. Whenever I would mention it they would

say it was normal for a wolf I was just really strong for my size, but I saw the look Jake

and Sam exchanged. They both loved me like a sister and they were both worried about me. I

could tell by their faces no matter how hard they tried to hide it. They both had really

bad poker faces. "Damn it" I finally yelled, storming out of the room. Everyone was staring

at where I left. Almost instantly the whispering started. "We've never seen anything like

her." "She's just a growing girl" "She's my sister of course she is full Quilluette."

"Of course I love her! Don't we all?"

"I can hear you" i finally shouted from behind the locked bathroom door. They all fell

silent. "Lex let me in" I threw the door open and wrapped him into a tight hug.

____________________________________________________________________________

Please Review for me(: I'll review your stuff

LOVE LEXI 3

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Seth" I whispered "what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing sweetheart, nothing at all"

"Well you can't say I'm exactly a normal wolf, can you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm super tiny,freakishly fast and strong, and I eat the most out of everyone and I mean

look at Embrby, that's pretty hard."

"Mhm" he murmered. I wasn't going to distract him. He was still holding me and it felt

pretty good. Maybe I was a freak for a wolf, but here, in Seth's arms I really didn't care

anymore. We headed back into the kitchen and Jacob wrapped me in a tight bear hug. "Need

oxygen, turning blue" I said. "After he realeased me I turned and sat on the counter since

the table was full. Seth came and hopped up beside me, or for him it was more like sitting

down. "God why am I so freaking small?" "Maybe you just haven't grown all the way yet"

"You just have to give it time" "Maybe your cursed" that got Embry a ton of thumps on the

arm. Jarred was the one who finally answered "Lex how old were you when you started to

phase?" "15 why?" "Well maybe the growth spurt never really effected you. I mean look at

Leah it only gave her about 3 inches. Maybe it just never hit you." "Yeah but look at

Collin and Brady" they beamed when I said their names "they were only 13 when they first

phased and look at them, they're huge!" "When you first phased did you get any taller at

all?" "Yeah about an inch and a half. That's not much of a growth spurt." "Mhm well we'll

figure it out eventually."

1 1/2 HOURS LATER

"Umm, Jake why were the guys all starring at me? It was like they were hanging on to my

every word."

"Lex haven't you noticed. Your the pretty new girl. The cheerleader. Of course they're

going to love you." And for the first time since I met the rest of the wolves, I felt like

I fit in.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviewing it is the best compliment you can give. Yeah I'm only 5'3" and weigh only 130

pounds(all muscle) you'll find out why soon enough.

I can't believe you ever thought bad about yourself! YOUR PERFECT!

Haha not even close(:

Lexi

_________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 5

Jule's POV

Oh my god there's another wolf? Wow and she's Sam's sister even more amazing. Well I had

better get these cookies to Sam's before the boy's eat them all. Embry and Quil together

is like sticking a superpowered vaccum cleaner in the fridge.

Lexi's POV

"Sammy where have you been all day?" I moaned. All of the guys had been gone all day. I

had seen hide nor hair of the boys all day except when I ran into Collin at the store. He

was muttering to himself and hadn't seemed to notice me. Oh well.

"Happy Birthday Lexi!" "Thank's Sammy. Now where have you been?" "Working on your birthday

present. Follow me." and he grabbed my arm and tugged me out the door. "Sam where are we

going?" "Oh don't tell me your tired you little load of shit" "I am I haven't slept in

almost 3 days." "Well you can sleep now at your house." "What are you talking about?" Just

then we stopped walking. In the front yard sitting on the porch of a little house was

Jacob and Brady. "Happy Birthday!" they shouted. "Do you like it?" Sam asked me. "Like it?

Sam it's PERFECT!" I nearly shouted causing all 3 of them to laugh. Sam pulled me threw the

front door where the rest of the pack sat crammed into the small living room/kitchen. It

was decorated pretty tastefully. There was a small tan sofa with 2 recliners and a coffee

table surrounding a small tv. "Oh my god guys I love" I stopped abruptly because pinned to

the wall with a thumbtack was a note. I walked over and picked it up. None of the guys

seemed to have noticed it and crammed around me reading over my shoulder. "Lex, meet me

at first beach tonight at 11:30. Love Seth" I wonder why he wanted to meet me at the beach?

Well I was gonna be there.

2 HOURS LATER

It's almost 11:15 I had better get going. I ran out the back door in my cozy little kitchen

and into the woods behind the house. Tying my clothes to my leg I began to run towards the

beach. It was only about a mile away but I loved to run as a wolf. Then suddenly I smelt

it. Ughh, what was that smell it was so sweet. To sweet, it kinda burned my nose. What the

hell is that? Then I saw it. It was so beautiful yet it was hideous because of the look on

it's face. Then it opened it's eyes. I let out a peircing howl. They would all know it was

me. I had a very high pitched voice and so was my howl. That's when the creature lunged. I

dove quickly but not quickly enough. It caught a hold of my right flank. "Seth," I thought

"help me." "I'm coming" and he was. He was running the fastest I had ever seen him run. I

had gotten a hold of the thing around it's leg and I pulled and I ripped. The leg came off.

The creature screamed in agony and started clawing at my face. I tried to bite it's arm but

it was to fast. It grabbed me around the waist and chucked me into a tree. Damn it, blood.

I tried to stand back up but I staggered. Shit my leg was broken, I felt something in my

stomach tug but I couldn't worry about that right now. I had to destroy this creature. Then

Seth showed up "Lex run!" he shouted. "No I'm not leaving you." "Don't be an idiot run"

"Seth I have waited along time for someone like you. Your not getting rid of me so easily.

Seth then phased back to human. I hadn't realised it but Jarred and Paul were there holding

the creature down. Seth grabbed a match from Jarred and set the creature on fire. He then

took me or well dragged me, seeing as I was rooted to the spot, away. He was limping to.

The creature had thrown him onto the ground and stepped on his shoulder. His scream hurt me

worse than my own pain. "Lex let's go" "What, what was that?" I asked, stuttering. "Vampire

hopefully the last one for a while, we haven't seen one in almost a year." I just sat there

in silence. We were almost to Jarred's house. "Why are we here?" "Kim has a medical degree

she might be able to help us." "Oh" was all I said. "Lex this is probably gonna hurt but

you have to phase back. Kim can't work on a wolf. She doesn't have her vetrinary degree."

As I phased I tried to hold in my screams. All that came out was a muffled groan. Seth

phased easily even though his shoulder was probably broken. We had just gotten to the house

as Kim ran out into the front yard. "Collin called." was all she said. She pulled me away

from Seth and I staggered onto her shoulder. Once we got into the house I layed down on the

couch and Seth sat on the floor next to me. While Kim was checking me out she was murmering

to herself. "Ok Lex, your right leg is broken and so is your wrist. You dislocated your

left shoulder and your entire left side of your pelvis is shattered. I suspect you had a

gash in the back of your head but it has already healed so I won't know." "Damn it" "Lexi

I want you to stay here tonight. Come on let's get you changed." shit the big bones took

days to heal. Oh well i'll put up with it. Seth will probably be better by tomorrow morning

not that I wasn't worried. We can't take pain meds because our temperatures burn them off

to fast. This sucks. That means no more phasing for at least a week.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Yup my first vamp attack i didn't even know that they exiisted and I still kicked ass.

I'm proud of ya Lex you did a hell of job for your first vamp fight. We've seen alot worse

damage than that.

See I told ya

Muah

ALEXIS(:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

1 WEEK LATER

Me and Seth have gone out every night this week so far. He already healed so I was the slow

one. I still had to use crutches because my pelvis still hadn't healed all the way. Tonight

we were going to go to a little clearing and watch the stars.

1 1/2 HOURS LATER

Wow this clearing was pretty. It was super small and had an odd shape to it, but it was

beautiful. As we sat there we started to talk about our dreams. He told me as a kid he was

dead set on being an astronaut and if anyone ever said anything different he would freak

out. After an hour or two of talking, I lost track of time, he pulled me up into a sitting

position. "I love you" he murmered. "I love you too" "Alexis Hope Uley, will you marry me?"

he asked pulling a ring out of his pocket. "Oh Seth, yes. I love you" he kissed me and

picked me up like cradling a baby. "Time to go home honey" and we walked the rest of the

way home like that. When we got back Sam grabbed me out of Seth's arms and hugged me so

tight I though he was going to break all my bones. "I love you baby sister." "I love you

Sammy". What a happy ending to horrible week.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Please review Thanks! (:

This is my favorite part. I love you baby.

Yeah it's my favorite part to. Now he just goes into my folders and adds his little notes.

I might as well leave it open for him.

LeXi

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_


	5. Chapter 6

Seth's POV

Wow I'm engaged. We only dated for a week and we're engaged. I don't really think it mattered though. We were made for each other. I looked out the corner of the window. For May there was an awful lot of snow. Nobody in the pack was happy about it. To add to all of it Leah was in that mood

again. Having my sister in the mood just pissed me off more. But there was a light that shined through it all _Lexi_. She was like a light that shone through the cloud of things in my life. She was and forever will be my Lexi. _Ring Ring Ring_ "Hello?"

"Seth man you gotta get to Lex's place"

"Why what's going on?"

"Truth or Dare"

"Ok I'm on my way." When I got there everyone was already sitting in the living room. Sam, Emily, Jarred and Kim were on the couch. Leah and Dylan were sitting together on the floor in the corner. Collin and Brady each had one of the recliners. Jules, Embry, Quil, Claire, and Paul all sat at the kitchen table. And perched on the counter next to the fridge was my little ray of sunshine. She looked so comfortable, so at ease. The rest of us probably would have barely fit on the counter, yet she had room to sit crisscrossed. When she saw me she girnned

and waved her left hand. She normally would have used her right but I guess she was really excited. I grinned back and walked over to her. She took a hold of my hand and we waited there for the game to start. Jacob walked out of the bathroom and saw me and said "Ok everyone's here let's get this show on the road. Everyone knows the rule right? Oh yeah Lexi it's like normal truth or dare but if you don't do the dare you have eat as a wolf for a week, unless of course it's one of the humans. Ok?"

Lexi's POV

This caused me to giggle.

"Ok Jake."

"Well since Lex's new Lexi truth or dare?"

"Umm truth?" I wanted to see what some of their dares were like before I went down that road.

"Ok who was the first person you had sex with and when?" Oh god did he really have to ask that. God I hated him right now.

"ineverhadsex" I spat out so quickly I could barely here it.

"what?" he asked even though he and I both knew he could here me.

"I. never. had. sex." I spat out again threw my teeth. This caused nearly everyone to burst out into laughter. Even Sam and Seth. "Ok Collin truth or dare?" Collin was one of the ones who laughed the hardest.

"Dare duh." he said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world

"Ok I dare you to streak down first beach and ask all the tourist _I'm horny are you horny to?_" this caused Collin to turn bright red but he got up and headed out the door. "Seth can you make sure he does it?"

"Sure baby" he murmered. Even though I had seen him naked I still didn't enjoy it. About 5 minutes later they returned.

"Leah truth or dare"

"hmh. I say truth."

"Man you girls are no fun. Who was the first person you made out with?" Leah turned bright bright red.

"Sam" she muttered. That caused Sam to turn really red to. This just made everyone laugh harder. "Quil truth or dare?"

"Hell yeah dare!"

"Ok I dare you to shave your head" Quil starred at her speachless. He walked into the bathroom. About 10 minutes later he walked out without any hair. The game went on for about 2 hours before I kicked everyone out. Finally peace and quiet. Wait nope I had patrols in 2 hours with Quil and Brady. Oh well I'll sleep until then.

I woke with a start. Someone was knocking on my front door. I looked at the clock. OH SHIT! I was 20 minutes late for patrols. I ran to the door and threw it open. It was Quil of course. I ran into the woods stripping as I ran and phased. I emidiatly hear Quil's thoughts. _What did I do to her? Do I really deserve this?_ I looked deeper into his thoughts and I realized that because he cut all his hair off, his wolf self was hairless. I bet Leah knew it would happen to. They were right she was viscious and mean. _**Quil go home i'll cover for you**__. Lex you don't gotta do that, __**It's fine just head home. Oh and on your way can you stop by my place and grab Jake's clothes. He left them there yesterday. They're sitting on the bottom step.**__ Yeah Ok thanks Lex. __**No prob big bro.**_ He really was like my big brother. They all were. I was the youngest even younger than Brady and Collin by 4 years. I was the first wolf since them. And hopefully the last.

Embry's POV

We were on the couch again. That seems to be our spot now. The wedding is only a week away. Jules isn't a big events person so Emily, Leah, and even Lexi are planning it. Well that works for me because it gives me more time with her. There is nothing I want more than for it to be a perfect day for her. For me? It could be getting married in the living room, as long as it made her happy. That was the most important.


	6. Chapter 7

Jule's POV

Wow, this was perfect. Just relaxing and hanging out with Embry. I couldn't wait until the wedding. I really couldn't care less what is was like. All that mattered was that I got to keep Embry for ever. Suddenly he asked me "Jules are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Your burning up."

"I** feel **fine."

"Huh well why don't you go lay in bed. I'll be back in a sec." I wondered off to my room while he went to the kitchen and grabbed a phone. He came in a few minutes later and layed a cool washcloth on my forehead.

"Your being stupid I feel fine"

"Jules your burning up"

"I serious don't feel a tad out of normal." I said firmly staring into my eyes.

"Well I called Kim to come check you out."

"She'll say the same thing I am. I am absolutely, 100% perfect. No queasiness, no headache, I feel fine."

"Ok baby" he replied lightly kissing my forehead. That's when the doorbell rang. Idiots I thought, they knew they could come right in. To my suprise it wasn't Kim who walked back into my room with Em it was Billy. Billy Black.

"Hey Billy?" I asked questiongly. I was starring at Em, Em was looking at Billy, and Billy was starring at me frowning slighty. He rolled himself over and placed his hand on my forhead. "Damn" I though I heard him mutter.

"Jules how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Not a hair out of place. 100% Normal."

"Embry can I talk to you in the living room?" Em rolled him into the livingroom and they stayed here for several minutes. When they finally returned at least 15 minutes had passed.

"Ok Jules, don't freal out Sam, Leah, and Lex are on their way over ok?"

"Em what's going on?"

"Not positive but we'll find out soon enough" About 10 minutes later they showed up in Sams truck. Huh weird. They all hated to drive but it was the fastest way to my house. Sam walked in and asked to speak to Billy and Em in the livingroom. Leah sat down at the foot of my bed and Lex just stood next to me.

"Guys whats going on?"

"Jules how much quillete are you?"

"Completely. I'm Jacob's like 5th cousin but I'm still all quillete. Why?"

"It's just really important. How are you feeling?"

"Like a minute ago I was feeling normal but not I feel really tired and like my whole body is being pulled and stretched." Suddenly it felt like a wave had hit me and I felt my clothes shred. WHAT THE HELL?! Before I even realized it I was off the bed and on all fours. Leah was phasing and Lex was just staring at me, mouth agaped. Then I heard Leah _Jules I'm gonna have Lex open the window and I want you to jump out. Run to the clearing just west of first beach. Lex will probably beat me there but we'll be there in just a few minutes. __**Ok?**_ Leah nodded her head toward the window and Lexi opened it. I jumped lightly onto the bed and out the window and ran. Wow I had never felt anything like this before. Running, it was so fast. I ran to first beach and I wound my west until I found the clearing. I sat down on the ground and waited. What had just happened? Had I just phased. OMG I HAD! Oh no Embry's gonna hate me now. I have to get out of here! I felt it as Lex and Leah both phased again. I pushed them out of my mind and ran. I felt just like an animal. I had no idea where I was going. I just knew I was going away from La Push. Away from life.

Embry's POV

I saw Leah and Lex running in there wolf forms towards the beach and I ran into Jule's room. Damn it. Billy was right. She was a wolf now. I ran out the front door leaving it wide open and phased. The first thing I heard was Leah. She was tracking. Jules had run for it and completely barracaded her mind. She was a natural wolf. She always seemed to fit in around us. No wonder why. She was the third female wolf. Maybe it wasn't as uncommon as we thought it was. I tried to listen for her thoughts but all I heard were little glimpses. _**embry sorry happen how wolf damn mind shit listen **__Jules _I said in my mind as loud as I could _I love you. Please come home to me. I know you may not feel this way anymore but I just want you safe. _she started to open up her mind _**Not feel this way? I still love you. I...I thought you didn't love me anymore. **__I will always love you Jules. You are my sunshine._

_______________________________________________________________________________

Jules is da bomb

Seth

_______________________________________________________________________________

Jules's POV

Embry still loves me? How is that possible? I thought he wouldn't, couldn't love me anymore. Well this brightened things up again. I sat my but in the dirt and looked in a muddy puddle. My fur looked really pale brown with white paws and a white heart on my forhead. This represented my love for Embry. Embry came running to where I sat in the dirt and plopped down right next to me. His knowing eyes bored right into mine. Of course he knew what I was going through, he had gone through it himself and so had all of his best friends. He always knew. We both phased back, huh they said it was hard to control, and he lookeed me up and down and handed me his shirt. Oops completely nake, I forgot. We started walkg back hand in hand and he started humming my little sunshine. I think that was our song now.

________________________________________________________________________________

Jules and Embry's story is one the really touches me. They are two of my best friends, but what touches me is that they were just made for each other. Absolutely perfect. Even more perfect

than Sam and Emily.

LeXi


	7. Chapter 8

Embry's POV

It was time. Wow everything went by so fast. I can't believe it was today. Today Jules would officially be mine. It was a strange feeling. I had been married before and I had felt so nervous. Now there was no nervousness in me. Odd but maybe because now I knew it was forever. "Embry man you gotta put your tie on. Here let me help you." and Seth fastened my tie.

Seth's POV

Ok I'm ready and Ems ready. Let's go. It was the greatest idea Jules had ever had. Having a double wedding doesn't happen very often. We had only been engaged for a week. I don't even wanna know how they did it. Today me and Alexis would be getting married. "Seth! Dude you gotta put your pants on!" Oh shit how did I forget that! I threw my pants on with lightening speed. Leah had been in earlier to help cover up the scar on my face from a few years ago in a vamp attack. It felt weird, wearing makeup, but I knew noone would give me shit about it today. At least until the reception when Paul gets drunk. "Seth it's time" I slowly walked to the door that he was holding open. We jumped Em's black pickup truck and made our way to first beach. It was the middle of the summer so we would be fine on temperature. And with a little call to an old, old friend we found there would be no rain until next wednesday and that it was going to pour for about 9 days non stop. That sucks because Lexis has patrol seven times and I only have it twice. I offered to trade with her but she refused. She said "Seth, I am from Michigan. I have gone mountain climbing in Colorado and Alaska. I think I can stand just some rain." I hated the idea of her running out in the rain. She had never had patrol in rain or snow before. She just always happened to miss them somehow. We had just pulled up to the church. It was time for the wedding to start. Right now. Me and Em walked down the aisle and took our places. Slowy the bridesmaids began coming. Finally Jules came down the aisle. She looked absolutely stunning. She flashed me a smile and then turned all of her attention to Embry. That's when Alexis began her way down the aisle. In the back row I was shocked to see Alice and Jasper Cullen. They were old friends but they still were'nt supposed to be on our land without permission. How did I not smell them? Oh well they were vegetarians so It didn't matter. They would never hurt anyone. I brought my attention back to Lexi. She had only about 2 feet left and she would forever belong to me. She looked so beautiful in her white dress. We joined hands and just as it was always destined to be, we were married.

_______________________________________________________________________________

That was one of the greatest days of my life.

Mrs. Alexis Hope Clearwataer. 

Lexi's POV

We had decided not to take a honey moon. I know it was a strange decision but me and Seth decided that we would rather stay home. Seth was moving into my place since it was a bit bigger and we were both happy with that. I could have moved in with him and I would have been happy but this place holds all of my memory's of La Push so far. And it was going to stay like that. We had just gotten back to the house. Seth walked to my side of the car and picked me up in his arms. I fit pretty easily. Thank god right now I wasn't huge like the rest of the wolves. He sat me down on the couch and grabbed the phone. He dialed some numbers and there was a knock on the door. As soon as I opened the door the stench hit me. Vamps and 2 of them. I barred my teeth and snarled. "SETH" I shouted "Get your furry ass in here!" I phased. The male one pretty much threw the female out the front door and snarled at me. I was about to take a lunge for it's shoulder when Seth, now in his wolf form, grabbed my flank and dragged me out the front door. The male moved out of the way. As we left I saw him walk into the yard and help the female up, even though she didn't need the help. She looked shocked. She should have been. Seth dragged me about a mile into the woods. When he finally let me go I was glaring at him "Alexis Hope Uley" "Well it's technicially not Uley anymore." I snuck in. He just kept starring at me frowning "Those were my friends. They're vegetarians. They only eat animals. Not people but animals like bears and deer. They were coming by to congratulate us because Jasper got really uncomfortable around all the people and left. "I'm sorry." I phased back and so did he. I ran to him fell on his shoulder crying. I hated to make him upset. "Stay here and I'll get you some clo-never mind just wait here for a sec." I smelled her to. I smelled myself a little bit. She brought me clothes even though I had almost attacked her. She was really kind. She walked into the clearing holding the clothes out in front of her "I'm sorry we scared you. We just wanted to stop by to say Congratulations" "Your sorry? I'm the one who almost attacked you and your mate!" "It's ok your not the only one who's tried over the years. Almost all of the wolves have. Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Collin and Brady tag teamed, Leah tried to kill us multiple times. So don't worry about it. Your young so it would of course shock you when 2 vamps show up knocking on your door." She was right, I was young.

THE NEXT DAY

That was the best night I had ever spent. It was about 11 o'clock when I woke up. Seth was still asleep and I left him there as I went downstairs. I had patrol at noon. I hated early patrol but I had to suck it up. You had to hide from all the people. Plus to add to it, it was pouring rain. I jumped in the shower and had a cup of coffee. After I brushed my teeth I was out the door. I ran into the woods and, instead of tieing them to my leg, I draped my clothes over a low brach. I didn't mind the clothes but it felt alot better without them on my leg. I had patrol just me and Paul. I was thinking about last night when I realised Paul had already been phased for a while "Isn't that a little R for you Lex? Your still at like a PG-13." none of the wolves ever bugged me about my size unless they wanted a good fight. It was usually Paul who always started the fights. Jake said I had already been in more fights than him, Em, and Quil combined. Oh well, I was aggressive by nature. **"Paul you just say that because you have no sex life" **"Lex I really wanna kick your ass right now, but I'm walking on eggshells with Sam right now as it is." **"Why?"** Sam almost never got mad. "He thinks I fight to much. He says it's bad to fight with a girl. Plus your his sister so that doesn't help at all." **"So he's being an overportective dickhead?" **"Yup" **"I'll take care of that. Cover for me for a few minutes. When I get back I want a good throat ripping fight" **"K Lex" I ran to Sam's house and began to chew him out. After about an hour of my yelling he agreed to back off. "I just don't want to see you get hurt baby sister." "Sammy if I was worried Paul would hurt me I would just ignore him. He and I both know that I can kick his ass. In human form that's a different story. Any of you could kick my ass." I left and went back to patrol. I knew me and Paul wouldn't fight for a while. I had just stood up for him and he knew he owed me. He owed me big time.

12 HOURS LATER

My patrol ended at midnight, thank god. I don't think I could stand another second of Paul. He noticed as I had that I always had the most patrols. I asked Sam about it and he said he just didn't want everyone to think I was doing less work because I was his sister. That made sense to me so I just put up with the extra work load. When I got home me and Seth started where we had left off last night.

2 WEEKS LATER

"SETH" I yelled "GRAB ME THE PHONE" I dialed the number and Emily picked up, thank the friggen the lord. I explained to her exactly what was going on. I knew Seth was listening because his heartbeat had gotten really fast. Emily rushed over holding a brown paper bag. Seth was still sitting on the floor next to the bathroom door. He hadn't moved an inch since he gave me the phone. I took the bag into the bathroom and 15 minutes later I screamed "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Emily rushed into the bathroom and asked "Alexis are you?" She couldn't even finish the question. She picked up the little stick sitting on the edge of the sink. Emily pulled me into a tight hug. Well tight for her. Seth finally got up. He walked into the bathroom and hugged me "I had better go" Emily said. "Thank you Emmy, for everything." "No problem honey, you are my sister and Seth is my brother. You guys always have been" she left. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. Seth sat down beside me.

"We never talked about this" I began.

"Do you want the baby?" he asked me.

"Do I what?"

"Do you want to have a baby?" he repeated.

"Yes, do you?" I asked him back.

"Of course."

"Well then I had better get to a doctor to make sure of this." he drove me to the only doctor on the res without saying another word. He never once let go of my hand. We left the doctor's office both of us smiling so wide it hurt our faces. We were having a baby. I was already almost 3 weeks along. "Seth, I think your gonna have to take some of my shifts" "Ok baby" "The only thing that sucks about this is that I can't phase, can I?" "Well we've never had an err pregnant wolf before but I wouldn't want to risk it" I wouldn't want to risk our perfect little child either.

NINE MONTHS LATER

"I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH RIGHT NOW!" this was the worst pain I had ever expirienced. I was clutching the collar of his shirt so hard right now it hurt my hand. I had grabbed it and pulled him toward my face. He knew I really didn't hate him but he has never and will never have to go through this kind of pain. "Push Alexis Push!" he said. I pushed as hard as I could. "One more good hard push ought to do it Alexis. Push as hard as you can on 1, 2, 3." I pushed as hard as I could screaming the whole time. That's when I heard the crying. The nurse snipped the umbilical coard and said "Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl" I fell back onto the bed. Seth grabbed my hand and with his other hand he wiped the sweat and tears off of my face. "We'll give you 2 a few minutes alone with the baby." the nurse and the doctor left. "I love you" her murmered. "I love you to and let me tell you as soon as we get home we're both gonna take a little walk in the woods." "Ok baby" the nurse walked back in "Alexis you have to stay here overnight but you'll be good to go tomorrow." "Thank you so much." she took the baby from me and went to run some tests. "What are we gonna name her?" "I don't know" he replied. "I kinda like Leah Julianna, you know? After the wolves." "I think that is the most perfect name." so did I. He kissed my forhead and the door opened. All the wolves crammed into the tiny room. Leah walked to my other side and grabbed my hand. "What are you going to name her?" Paul asked. "Leah Julianna, if that's ok with you guys." Leah hugged me and Jules ran over and hugged me to. "Thank you Lex." they both said. "Oh and guys when we get home there's a few of you I need to talk to." I said starring right at Paul. He looked a little scared. "Quil, Paul, Collin, Embry, and Jacob you guys need to meet me at the clearing by first beach. Wolf form" this made them all look at me. Some of the wolves had inocent minds. It was the trouble makers I needed to talk to. Since they were wolves they had super hearing and heard everything that had happened. They heard my screaming and my cussing and I knew they were gonna give me hell and I was gonna give it right back. Paul decided to get a head start "Lex what the hell was up with all that screaming? Were you debating the next president?" "Paul come here" "Why" "Well seeing as I can't get up and go over there I need you to come here." he walked over and knelt down beside me. Leah moved out of his way. It took all the power I had left to make a fist and punch him in the nose. Hard. That's when I passed out.

When I woke up it was noon the next day. I could leave. Seth was still sitting beside me holding Leah. When he realised I was awake he helped me up. The nurse helped me get dress I signed some realese forms and we left. When we got home I put Leah in her crib. Seth was calling everyone to say that we were home. I went into the back yard and phased. I ran to the little clearing and damn it felt good. That's when all the guys showed up. Time to show them what hell felt like.


	8. Chapter 9

Lex's POV

I layed down in the little clearing and when all the guys got there they sat down "Lex just spit it out" Jake said sounding bored. "Ok. You guys are all the trouble makers. The ones who seem to get enjoyment out of my embarrasment so your all going to endure what I had to." "Lex that is so fucking jacke" he froze I began to remember the great pain I had to endure giving birth. They wall flinched. I remembered pushing as hard as I could and how painful it had been. Paul and Jacob were cringing with horrified looks on their faces. When I finally finished they all looked relieved "You guys can all leave except for Paul" Paul looked honestly terrified. "Don't worry Paul I'm done" he looked relieved. When the rest had left I said "Now Paul I would honestly like to kick your ass right now for what you said, but I honestly probably don't even have the engergy to make it home." I paused he looked confused "So I'm going to warn you now. You think you had a tough time with Sam? It's going to be hell with me. And next time I won't stop Sam OR Seth. When we were at the hospital Paul was being stupid and saying shit about my screaming. I had to use all my strength to hold Sam back and I had kicked Seth into the wall to stop him. It had hurt me and I had passed out again. It's amazing that none of the doctors or nurses heard it but I was thankful. A woman who had just given birth the first time should have taken at least a week to get all of her energy back. It would only take me a few days. "Ok Lex, whatever" and he left. I stood up and began to run home. I had only run about a mile when I passed out.

Seth's POV

I'm really freaked out. Lex had been gone for almost six hours. Noone knew where she was. I had phased but I didn't hear her. We had split up and began to look for her. She wasn't human because we could feel her. I knew she was a wolf she just was unconsious. This worried me because she just had a friggen baby yesterday. We had been looking for her for 3 hours. Noone could find her anywhere. We were all in our wofl forms trying to sniff her out but it was raining and there was none of her scent to be found. That's when I heard it. Of course it had to be Paul who found her. He was holding himself responsible for her being missing and so was I. If he had never said anything this would have never happened. I ran to were Paul was. He had phased back to human and, thanks to the friggen lord, had put pants on. Lex was laying on the ground unconscious. He was checking her over. No broken bones, no cuts or bruises. She was fine. He scooped her up, still in her wolf form, and was carrying her with me right next to him. Right now I was really happy she was such a tiny wolf, otherwise we would have had to force her to phase back. But since she was so tiny any of us could have easily carried her, even Leah and Jules. They were both about 5'11". I let everyone know we had found her. Kim and Emily were watching the baby. Paul carried her back to the house were '

I phased and took her upstairs. She was still in wolf form when he layed her on the bed. I layed down next to her and stroked the fur on her back. Her fur was really soft. We all had very brisk pointy fur and her fur was soft and sleek.

Lex's POV

Aww shit I was still a wolf. This felt weird. I thought I was still laying on the ground, no this was way to soft. I opened my eyes. I was in my bedroom. What was that feeling on my back? It felt so strange. I don't know how but I phased back to human. It was Seth of course. He just pulled me into a hug. We layed like that for what could have been minutes or hours. I don't know how long because I passed out again. When I woke up again I didn't open my eyes. I could hear people talking in the next room. I listened carefully and I heard Seth and Kim "Why is it taking this long, she's a wolf for god's sake" "Seth calm down. She jusst had a baby, it's going to take alot out of her." I had figured out I was pregnant when everything I smelled started to repulse me. Seeing as I had no cycles anymore it was harder for me to figure it out. It was nice though, to not have to worry about that time of the month. Just that month of the year. And May wasn't for another 7 months so I was good. Seth and I were finally making our happy little family. Faith had a weird way of working everything out.

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**I still feel bad for what I made them endure after they helped to find me., but I had to do it. Otherwise they would have never let me live it down. **

**Babe I still love you for that! It was the greatest thing you could have done! That was absolutely pricless. Love ya Seth**

**I just leave them open now. Just to make it easier for me and him.**

**Love the Clearwaters **

MAY

Seth's POV

I know Lex hates this time of the year but it's my favorite. I know it sounds wrong but it was. I was staying with Embry and Jules was staying with Lexi. I was home for the last 2 nights and that's why it was my favorite time of the year. I mean DAMN. Ok well it was pretty good except when Le started to whine. She was a pretty good kid but she did cry alot at night. She hated being alone. She was a spitting image of Lex. They were both the 2 most beautiful girls I had ever seen. They were my family. My life.

1 MONTH LATER

Lexi's POV

Oh no! Not again! Not again! I can't be damn it! This is why I hate the spring. "Le can you grab mommy the phone please" she could walk and talk now. She was the sweetest little thing. Her first word was wolf even though it sounded like woaf. "Ok mommy" thank god Seth had patrol right now. He probably would have done better than last time but he would still freak out. "Heware mommy" "Thanks baby. Why don't you go watch cartoons." "Ok mommy" she was the most obedient child I had ever seen. Even though she was young we still taught her about the wolves. She knows not to tell anyone and she just loves to ride on them. Quil is normally the one who gives her the piggyback rides. He did them for Claire when she was little to. I dialed the number and waited. "Hello?" **"Sam put Emily on." **I tried to sound as calm as possible. "Lex what is it?!" **"Just put Em on." **"Hello**?" "Emily?"** "Yeah Lex what is it?" **"I think I might be-" **I couldn't even finish the sentence. "I'm on my way right now." and she hung up. How could this be? Damn it I hate karma. I knew all the fighting was gonna come right back to me and it did. Well if I was right Seth was gonna freak. Thank the friggen lord, I picked that up from Seth, that he wasn't home. I heard Emily walk through the front door. Leah absolutely adored Emily. "Aunt Eminy!" "Hey Le. Where's your mommy?" "In tha batroom updairs." "Ok. It's Quils birthday tomorrow why don't you draw him a picture?" "Ok Aunt Eminy." Emily ran upstairs and handed me the bag. She sat down on the bed and waited.

15 MINUTES LATER

"GOD DAMN IT!" I came out of the bathroom "Alexis are you pregnant again?" "Ya." "Well I'm gonna take you to the doctors." "Em is that really necessary?" "Yes" "Fine" and she led me out the door. "Come on Le" "Ok Aunt Eminy" god she does everything she's told. What a perfect little child. She was cute to. Not just the cute every parent thought there child was, but she was beautiful. She had Seth's eyes and hair color but her hair was curly like mine. We had just pulled into the parking lot at the doctors. It was the only doctor's office on the res and it was never busy. We walked in and the receptioness greeted us. She said my doctor, Dr. Harlow, was with a patient at the moment but would be free in about 20 minutes. I sat down in a chair and Le sat on my lap. I dreamed of having a son. A perfect little son. Just like his daddy. He would be perfect and me and Seth and Le and him would have a perfect little family. The receptioness called my name and I followed after her. About half an hour later I walked out of the office smiling. "Are you?" "Yes, but I'm already 1 month." "A month?!" "Yeah I don't know how I missed the signs at first. But I am 1 month pregnant." "Mommy what is pwegnant?" "Le how do you feel about having a litttle brother or sister?" "Yes!" she looked honestly really excited. Emily drove us home and I put Le down for her nap. Just as Seth walked through the door she passed out. "Seth, I'm pregnant." I had decided just to spit it out. "Really?" "Yes Emily took me to the doctors and they conformed it." "How far along are you?" "A month so it was while I was in errrm-" I couldn't finish. "HEAT!" he shouted and he ran for it. Damn it he knew I couldn't catch him human and now I couldn't phase. I was to far along. Well I'll just have to put up with it. It won't be as bad this time. I was going to have my perfect family.

8 MONTHS LATER

"SETH! I HATE YOU!" I screamed. It wasn't easier the second time. It was harder. Of course my boy had to be huge. Just like his daddy. "Push on 1, 2, 3!" the doctor shouted. I pushed hard and screamed. "Alexis one more push and we'll be done with the first one. 1, 2, 3!" and I heard the crying god thank you. Why did I have to have twins? Why me? And they were both huge! They were a lot bigger than normal sized twin boys were. "Ok Alexis push on 1, 2, 3!" I pushed again and I screamed again. Paul was gonna give me hell. Well I'll just let him know he expirienced it once and he **could** expirience it doubled. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" "Lex calm down and push." Seth ushered me gentely. "CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" he looked a little nervous. It was followed by a scream from me pushing again. I kept on pushing and pushing and finally he was all done. I fell back onto the pillow and passed out.

Seth's POV

"Don't worry it's normal after having twins. That takes up all your energy." the nurse said checking her breathing and her pulse. "Everything's normal." she informed the doctor. They had taken the boys away for testing. They both weighed 13 pounds 2 ounces, and for baby's that was huge. Plus there were 2 of them so that couldn't have helped her much. She was just to exhausted. We both were. Here agonizing screams had cut into me like knives. She and I both knew this was painful and we had gone through with it. That's when she woke up

Lexi's POV

"No more babies for a while." I whispered to him. "How big where they?" I asked him. "13 pounds 2 ounces." he answered back quietly wraping his hand around mine. He hadn't held it while I was in labor because the first time he tried I had squeezed him so hard I cut off his blood flow. I was to strong for my own good. That's when they brought the boys in. I took one and Seth took the other. They were huge! "What do you want to name them?" he asked me. "I don't know. How about you?" "I'm not sure." he answered back. "Well let's name the one your holding Harry Joshua after our dad's." "I love that name. Now what are we going to name him?" "I like Jacob Kegan." "I like that to." I now had my perfect little family. Me, Seth, Leah, Harry, and Jacob. Wow we were the most perfect family. I looked more closely at Jacob's face and I realised one of his eyes was Seth's color and the other was light green. "Seth look." "At least we'll be able to tell them apart." was all he said. All the wolves crammed into the small room again. This time Paul kept his mouth shut. He realized what I had to endure and that I had it double with 2 huge babies. Leah had been only 5 pounds 6 ounces. "Names?" Quil asked "Harry Joshua." Seth said pointing at the baby in his arms "and Jacob Kegan" pointing at the baby in my arms. Jacob, for the first time that I had ever seen, had tears in his eyes. He hugged me very gently and then hugged Seth. "I love you guys" he muttered, ever so slightly. This was how it was always meant to be. My own little family and my big family. The pack was my family, they always had been, always will be. That's what Embry told me Sarah used to say.

6 MONTHS LATER

"Hey Leah, do you know where Seth is? He has patrol tonight? Umm do you think you could tell him to come home? No nothings wrong I just really need him. Thanks Leah oh and can you guys stop by for dinner tonight? Ok sure. Bye" It took about 15 minutes before Seth walked through the door. "Lex what is it?" "Jake said his first word!" "Wow that's great! What was it?" Harry had said his first word 2 days ago it was dadda. "Ok don't kill him, I think Embrys over here to much anyways, it was shit." I waited for it. He was shaking pretty bad. "Le go to the boys room!" I shouted they were both in their cribs but she was standing behind us starring with wide eyes. She knew what was going on. "LEAH GO NOW!" and she ran. I phased just in time. Seth was out the door. **"Seth stop. Honey it's ok just stop." **"Ok? OK?! I'll rip his head off I swear I will." we were almost to Embry's house and I decided to stop him now. "Seth come back please." "No" was all he thought back. **"Honey I hate to have to do this to you but I have to." **and I pounced. I landed on his back. Seth would never hurt me. Intentionally. He tried to shake me off but I stayed glued to his back. My nails were digging into his furry stomach. It wouldn't hurt him but it wouldn't feel pleasant. "Let go of me Alexis let go now" **"No. Now listen to me. Embry has been over a ton lately. Jules doesn't want him in the house because he doesn't know yet. She's pregnant." **this stopped Seth, who had been trying to walk, dead in his tracks. "Jules is pregnant?" **"Yes she's 2 months along and she still hasn't started to show. She's scared he won't want the baby and she doesn't know how he'll take it. If he doesn't want it she says she'll pack up and leave."**

just then an angonizing howl broke the silent air. "Embry?" Seth asked stupidly. **"Of course it's Em you idiot." **and I began to run towards him. He wasn't home. After all my wasted efforts on Seth and he wasn't home. Damn it. "Lex catch him I'll meet up with you guys." I was running to keep pace with Seth. After he said that I really took off. Embry was already halfway to Canada. "**Embry come here please." **"Why so you can keep more secrets from me Lex? I thought you were supposed to be my sister?" those words hurt me worse than a thousand knives stabbing into my chest. I stopped in my tracks. **"Fine Embry if you want to play that game so will I. For one thing you are my brother. Another is that makes Jules my sister. Why do you think she hasn't had patrol in so long. Sam knows to. She was worried you wouldn't want the baby and she just didn't want to deal with that yet."** "She thinks I don't want the baby? MY baby?" **"Do you?" **"Of course I do!" "You do?" **"JULES YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO PHASE! IT COULD HURT THE BABY!" **"Well then Embry come home and I'll talk to you as a person." "Ok we're on our way."

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Jules was such an idiot sometimes but I still love her. She was my big sister.**

**LOVE LEXI AND SETH 3**


End file.
